


You can't take your eyes off me

by Mikaeru



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will in heels, and a red dress
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Hannibal veste Will di rosso e lo porta fuori a cena.





	You can't take your eyes off me

Ha piovuto fino a qualche minuto fa, l’aria ne porta ancora l’odore. Le strade sono bagnate, scivolose. Quando ha rischiato di cadere, Hannibal lo ha stretto per la vita, una presa simile alla chela di un granchio.

“Fai attenzione, tesoro,” gli ha sussurrato all’orecchio, sfiorandogli la guancia liscissima con le labbra – non un bacio, ma forse non poteva neppure negare che lo fosse.

Will allaccia il proprio braccio a quello di Hannibal, sorride dolce. “Grazie, caro, sei sempre così attento e premuroso.”

La voce è densa e appiccicosa, dello stesso colore profondo del rossetto. Lo vede rabbrividire appena, la sua maschera si incrina per un attimo, un secondo che Will si lega attorno al dito come un diamante. Ride piano, elegantemente nasconde la bocca dietro la mano, come si conviene alla signora che sta interpretando, quella che Hannibal ha con cura plasmato, truccandolo con la delicatezza di un restauratore. Le sue dita profumavano di anatra, di rosmarino, l’odore di olio d’oliva italiano si mescolava con quello della cipria e del rossetto, con quello dei pennelli che lo accarezzavano come piume. (“Grazie,” gli ha detto senza guardarlo negli occhi, con la timidezza di un ragazzino. Will ha provato l’estraneo istinto di baciargli la fronte.)

“Grazie,” gli ripete adesso, stringendogli la vita appena di più; l’aria si è intiepidita, attorno a loro, Hannibal si è offerto di tenergli il cappotto, “sognavo di vederti così da molto tempo. I tuoi lineamenti così delicati risplendono. Sei una visione.”

Will affetta una risata trillante, scioglie la presa per fermarsi davanti a lui, farsi ammirare nel suo vestito rosso sangue, una sfumatura precisa che Hannibal ha ordinato apposta per lui. (“Così didascalico, dottor Lecter,” lo ha preso in giro mentre Hannibal glielo allacciava sulla schiena, un incubo di nastri e bottoni, “non mi sarei mai aspettato qualcosa di così cristallino da te.” Hannibal non ha raccolto la provocazione. Gli ha baciato il collo per tutto il tempo.)

Si avvicina abbastanza per poterlo baciare, gli sfiora lentamente le labbra. Hannibal lo afferra per un braccio e lo bacia col trasporto di un film in bianco e nero, apposta perché sono in mezzo alla strada. Qualcuno perde un battito di ciglia a guardarli e Will gli si stringe di più addosso, si nasconde nel suo cappotto.

“Siamo timidi tutto d’un tratto, caro?”

Hannibal gli infila due dita fredde sotto la sciarpa di seta, le preme contro uno dei lividi violacei che gli decorano il collo come una collana, uno che porta la forma esatta delle sue impronte digitali. (i baci che diventano morsi, le carezze che diventano prese, il desiderio che si incendia. “Sei un’opera d’arte di Dio, quando soffri,” ha sussurrato in un gemito, stringendogli le mani attorno al collo; Will, sdraiato sul letto, teneva la schiena inarcata e una coscia contro l’erezione di Hannibal. Le palpebre vibravano le nocche erano bianche come le lenzuola. “Will, ti amo così tanto,” un altro gemito sulle labbra mentre la stretta si fa quasi mortale. Non ha permesso a Will di venire.)

“Non mi piace che la gente mi guardi.”

“È la loro invidia e il loro desiderio per la tua bellezza che li porta a guardarti.”

“Tu mi invidi o mi desideri?”

“Sai che ciò che provo per te trascende il mero desiderio mortale.”

“Ricordamelo. Voglio sentirlo ancora,” sussurra, sfiorandogli i fianchi con le dita, sotto il cappotto, “Mi desideri, Hannibal? Quanto? In quale modo? Esiste altro per te? Dimmi che esisto solo io.”

“Non esiste nessun altro, Will. Ti desiderio in maniera assoluta degli esseri umani, nella maniera carnale di Dio, come le stelle e la polvere di luna, voglio il tuo corpo e la tua anima in una gabbia per uccellini, voglio distruggere le tue ossa, aspirarle, voglio creare un’immortalità disegnata sui tuoi contorni, voglio—“

“Credi di potermi scopare, prima di cena?”, mormora sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole appena, “Dovrebbe esserci un albergo, qui vicino. Scopami, per favore.”

Hannibal lo bacia più forte, annuisce. Will si aggiusta la sciarpa, si mette di nuovo il cappotto. Lo bacia un’altra volta, lo afferra per la mano dirigendosi verso l’albergo.


End file.
